


A little death never hurt anyone

by ohumhithere (Imtotallynotaloser)



Category: South Park
Genre: Again, Aged Up, Angst, Chaos is mad at Mysterion, Dark, Death, Depressed Butters, Edgy, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, I'll probably add more tags, M/M, Oops, Short, This got darker than I thought it would, You know what I mean, and everyone, blehh, breakdowns, butters is innocent bean, grim, i wrote this late at night also, idk - Freeform, idk why but I like causing my favorite characters pain, kenny doesn't know Butters is professor Chaos, kenny is done with everything, or at least it should be, promise I'll finish this, super hero, vice versa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtotallynotaloser/pseuds/ohumhithere
Summary: He began bumping his knuckles together, what was he going to do? Mysterion would know what to do, or at least he should…. speaking of him, what was taking him so long?





	1. Chapter 1

He glared at the cement below his feet as he walked on. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. He could feel it in his guts, today he was going to die, and as the seconds passes, and his feet continued walking forward the feeling grew stronger. It was t like this was anything new, but it tore him up inside, the fact his friends would cry over him for a few hours, just to forget he died the next day or week. It was as if they hadn't just lost their friend, and that instead they'd lost a pet, as if he was replaceable…. he probably was the more he thought about it. His footsteps turned into stomps as he continued, taking a sharp turn down an alleyway. He wasn't sure why he turned down there, it was just based off instinct. The same instinct told him to climb to the top of the roof of the building in front of him, after all there was a ladder attached to it.

Maybe he could find some peace up there, maybe he could spend the night up there, run away from his troubles, if only just for a few hours.

The cold Colorado air he was used to blew threw his hair. They said it was going to snow tonight, so maybe this was just the beginning of the storm, a gusty cold wind. Maybe that's how he'd die this time, hypothermia on the rooftop. If he did die that way, would anyone even find his body before he's put back into it? He took a seat on the roof, pondering that for a few minutes before being startled by a sound.

“Mwahahaha!” The stereotypical villain laugh the blond was too familiar with. He didn't need to turn around to know who had joined him up here, he could tell just by the laugh alone. If he was in his Myserion costume maybe he wouldn't be so bitter, maybe he would be willing to put up with the other, but unfortunately he left it at home. He would have to act stupid so the other wouldn't learn of his true identity.

He turned around, frown on his face, “Who’re you?” He decided to play the ultimate playing dumb card right away. This couldn't end in tragedy, could it?

“I'm Professor Chaos of course!” The other barked back, pride making its way into his tone.

“..Who's that?... Are you like a villain that was so bad that even D.C. rejected you?” Kenny played into it by raising an eyebrow.

“No! I'm Professor Chaos! I cause mayhem an-”

“And you sound like the stereotypical one dimensional movie villain I usually end up hating, but fan girls end up liking,” Kenny interrupted him.

He really was in no mood to deal with the other, he'd just run away from home… again… Karen was at Tricia's, spending the night. His parents got into abbot fight, and he was sure if he didn't run for it, his father would probably go into his room and yell and beat him up too, so he grabbed his one item of value, his parka, and opened up his window and dashed out. This wouldn't be the first time his parents would go into his room to find he was missing and his window was wide open, and it probably wouldn't be the last, since Kenny didn't really have anywhere to go. Sure he could bum around at one of his friends’ houses, but he'd feel bad, even if it was for just one night. He didn't want to make them worry about him, even though that would probably be the most they'd ever be upset over him. He almost scoffed at himself, why did he care so much about upsetting them when they couldn't even remember him dying?

“I'll make you pay for what you've said,” the other boy said grimly as he slowly began walking towards the other, “I'll make you tremble at the mere thought of my name” he added coldly, now inches separating the two.

Kenny annoyed even more rolled his eyes, “How’re ya gonna do that?”

Chaos pushed the other slightly, forgetting they were on a two story building near the ledge.

Kenny also seemed to forget, letting himself get pushed. He expected to land on his but or something, still on the roof. Maybe the roof would be a bit wet and he'd get his clothes soaked or damp, making the already cold night even colder… but no… to his surprise he could feel the wind as he accelerated closer and closer to the ground .

Chaos stared down in horror, his hand outstretched towards the other blond, as if by some miracle he would reach him. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the other plummet towards the dirt of the alleyway. Would he even be able to survive the fall? “KENNY!” he screamed out, unsure how the word- no _name_ , even got out. Tears dripped down his face as he held his breath.

Kenny landed with a thud, his skull cracking open on a rock down below, Chaos looked in horror as somehow some of the blood splattered on to him. He couldn't believe it. What has he done? He'd just killed someone… how could he do that? It was just an accident, he tried to tell himself, guilt and anxiety now bubbling up in him. What was he supposed to do? If he called the cops they'd know he had something to do with it, and he really didn't have any friends to tell, I mean he could try Cartman, but he'd probably just laugh at the dead body. He began bumping his knuckles together, what was he going to do? Mysterion would know what to do, or at least he should…. speaking of him, what was taking him so long?

Professor Chaos finally got up from where he has been sitting, and decided he would just sleep in his lair tonight, take the body of the blond with him, and decide what to do in the morning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond sighed, opening his eyes, he wanted to go to bed so badly, but he knew that if he did that out here he'd surely die… “Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing..” he went wide eyed as soon as the words left his mouth. How could he say such a thing? Someone would surely miss him!

When Butters walked into his first class and saw Kenny’s desk empty he could feel his stomach sink. It wasn't a dream afterall, he, or rather his alter ego Professor Chaos killed Kenny. He stood at the front of the class staring at the empty desk for a good minute or two, everyone who was in the room staring at him, confused.

Finally Butters moved to his normal seat in the second row… he didn't want to sit there today… he didn't want to be here… his head felt dizzy and tingly, everything around him was spinning. What was he going to do? How was he going to even make it threw today? He could hardly get any sleep last night, the dead body of the boy in the orange parka in the same room as him, since he decided to sleep in his lair. He had it set up with a bed for nights when he wanted to escape his parents, and last night was one of those nights. It seemed warmer in that abandoned storage shed than in his house on cold nights.

“Why did I even go out last night…” he questioned, looking at his hands. He was a monster. It didn't matter that this all was an accident, he killed Kenny, that was what mattered, and no matter how many times he claimed it was an accident, that wouldn't bring back Kenny. He looked up, turning around slightly to look at the boy’s desk, desperately hoping and praying that by some miracle he was sitting there, feet on his desk as he read a playboy magazine covered up by a notebook or something so the teacher wouldn't take it… but of course the seat was still empty..

…

When lunch came around he took his normal seat near the infamous group of friends. No, he didn't hang out with them, he just sat three or four seats away from them.

“Hey, dude have you guys seen Kenny?” Butters could hear Kyle say the words he dreaded the most.

“No,” Stan answered, taking a bite of his sandwich right after.

“He probably decided to stay home and be poor!” Cartman said making Butters disappointed, the poor part seemed so forced, Cartman seemed a bit rusty, or of his game.

“Whatever fatass.”

“HEY DON’T CALL ME FATASS, JEW!”

“DON’T CALL ME JEW, FATASS!”

Butters got up from his seat, head spinning once again, “I-I.. I need to get out…” he mumbled to himself as he stumbled towards the door, as soon as he got out of the cafeteria he ran right out. Never in his life has Butters run so fast, even as he alter ego, it was as if his life depended on him getting out, he couldn't stop if he wanted to. It was almost as if his legs had developed a mind of their own.

The cafeteria didn't notice Butters leaving, since Cartman and Kyle had already started to make a scene. For the rest of the day no one noticed he was missing, not even the teachers, more people noted the absence of Kenny than him.

When Butters was out he began wondering, not sure where to go, or what to do. If he went home early he would have to put up with his parents, and probably get grounded, if he went back to school he would have to not break down and tell everyone what he'd done, which he wasn't sure if he could do, if he went back to his lair he'd have to stare at the dead body of Kenny McCormick…

He decided as stupid as the idea was, he would walk around for a little bit, even though the weather was cold enough to break record lows. With every step he took he shivered, but he couldn't tell if it was due to the cold or his anxiety.

He just couldn't believe that he'd done that… As stupid as it is, he was most upset he never got to tell the other about his feelings he'd kept buried inside of him since they were younger. Kenny was always the nicest to him…. he turned into an alleyway, taking a seat against the cold brick wall of the nearest building. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he have killed someone else.. some like… like… Cartman! Sure he liked Cartman and thought he should get his second chance (and his third… and fourth… and fifth…. and sixth… and hundredth…) but he was still by far the meanest out of the four of them.

He began almost sobbing into his legs, letting everything out, “What have I done?” He whispered, “What have I done…” he repeated, shivering. He could hardly feel his arms or legs. Even his face felt numb. He wouldn't be surprised if his tears had turned to ice at this point.

He closed his eyes for a second, all he could see was Kenny falling, a peaceful look on his face, never once did his expression change, not once did he show an ounce of terror… Kenny was brave, something Butters could only dream of being. He was sure if he was falling from a building to his death he'd be screaming and flailing around.

The blond sighed, opening his eyes, he wanted to go to bed so badly, but he knew that if he did that out here he'd surely die… “Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing..” he went wide eyed as soon as the words left his mouth. How could he say such a thing? Someone would surely miss him!

 “ _But more people miss Kenny right now  than would ever miss you, and they don't even know he’s dead,”_

He shook his head, “No..” he murmured.

“ _He's dead, you killed him_ ,”

“No..” his voice got slightly louder, making a person or two walking by glance at him, then carry on their way, shrugging their shoulders.

“ _Pay the price_ ,”

“NO, SHUT UP!” He finally snapped, yelling at the voice, either forgetting or not aware the voice was in his head. He jumped up, ignoring the crowd of people now staring at him, watching his every move, gossiping amongst each other, theorizing what was going on.

He at first wasn't sure where to go, back he finally decided on a place… the place he probably wanted to go to the least, his lair.

It took a good ten minutes to get there, and by the time he arrived he was frostbitten, hungry, and tired. His hands could barely open the door, hardly able to bend at all.

When he finally did get it open he couldn't believe what he saw. A cry came out of his mouth. He lost him. _He completely lost him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was nothing but filler... I'm sorry.... I needed this to be more than 200 words ;-;


End file.
